


This Dance

by a_shot_in_the_dark



Category: Common Law
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_shot_in_the_dark/pseuds/a_shot_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis asks Wes to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Dance

Wes laughed, watching Travis dancing to the fast-paced music on the radio. Really, some of his moves were impressive. He was being as goofy as possible, though, throwing out moves like the sprinkler and the robot. When the song ended, Travis sat back down next to Wes on his couch, grinning like a maniac.

“And that's how you dance, baby.”

“I have to admit, those were some pretty slick moves, Marks.”

A slow song came on that Wes recognized. He hummed to it as he listened to Travis' breathing return to normal. He saw a hand in front of his face and looked up. Travis was standing in front of him, holding out a hand to dance. Wes made a face and laughed, but Travis stayed where he was.

“Travis... I don't dance.”

“Everybody dances now and then. Indulge me,” he replied, expression soft.

“We're... guys. Would I lead, or would-”

Travis took his hand and led him to the middle of the floor. He held one hand and had another resting on his hip, forcing Wes to place his other hand on his shoulder. They just swayed a little for a few seconds before Wes laughed, trying to hide his embarrassment by hanging his head down. Travis had a small smile on his face, still keeping them dancing.

“What?”

“I... I just never thought I'd dance with you.”

“The world's a funny place, huh?”

He looked up, smiling softly. “Yeah, Trav. It is.”

“Anybody ever tell you your smile is beautiful?”

Wes could feel his cheeks turning warm, but he tried to keep his eyes on Travis'. His partner didn't wait for an answer, spinning him suddenly. He laughed lightly and came back to him, holding him close as they rocked back and forth. The song ended sweetly, and they found themselves stopped, still embracing each other. Wes pulled back far enough to kiss him softly before settling his head back on Travis' shoulder, letting Travis lead him back into a slow dance, ignoring the radio's fast-paced song in the background as they danced into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fluffy thing I wrote up. Hiii, you miss me? I hope so, because I'm hoping to get back into writing!


End file.
